In the Pharmazeutische Zeitung, 124, No. 20, of 17th May 1979, on pages 949 and 950, a fluid dispenser is described that has the form of a dropping pipette and is attached to a container containing eye-drops. Inside the dropping pipette a silver deposit consisting of a layer of silver or a difficultly-soluble silver salt is disposed so that airborne germs drawn in with the drops that run back into the container have to pass an antimicrobially (oligodynamically) active silver layer before they enter the container. It is also stated that ceramic rings with silver chloride embedded therein and having a diameter of 9 mm have been found to be suitable. These ceramic rings can be firmly installed in the droppers of all the usual kinds of pharmacists, eye-dropper bottles simply by pushing them in. This method of introducing the silver deposit into the droppers has the disadvantage that only the drops running back along the walls of the dropper come into contact with the silver deposit, but not the portions of the liquid in the interior of the column of fluid which flows back into the container from the dropper after use in the usual way with the dropper facing downwards. Each use of the eye-drop container thus leads to contamination of the eye-drops. A further disadvantage is that the interior of the container is in contact with the ambient air through the dropper, so that even while it is not being used germs constantly find their way in and lead to contamination of the eye-drops in the container.